Hii, Jorok
by Ai Cute
Summary: "NARUTO!" pekik Kiba. Matanya melotot lebar. Bibirnya mendesis. Iris coklatnya memantulkan rasa jijik yang amat sangat. "Ap-apaan kamu ini?" tegurnya. Male Naru. NaruKiba just friend.


**Hiiy, Jijik!**

Summary : "NARUTO!" pekik Kiba. Matanya melotot lebar. Bibirnya mendesis. Iris coklatnya memantulkan rasa jijik yang amat sangat. "Ap-apaan kamu ini?" tegurnya. Male_Naru. NaruKiba_just friend.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Tragedy

Rating : T

WARNING : No_bashing chara, super gaje, little_OOC, word_pendek.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Di dalam kelas, nampak para murid sibuk membuka kotak bekal makan siangnya masing-masing. Ada yang membawa bento buatan sendiri atau ibunya dari rumah. Ada juga yang membeli bento instan dari minimarket yang buka 24 jam. Sebagian lagi ada yang hanya makan roti ditemani sekotak susu saja.

Itu menu makan siang mereka. Sekarang, kita lihat bagaimana cara mereka makan? Ouw, ternyata cara makan mereka pun bervariatif, sesuai dengan hasil didikan keluarganya masing-masing. Ada yang makan dengan elegan layaknya bangsawan, dan ada juga yang makannya berantakan. Remah-remah makanan berhamburan mengotori meja mereka.

Ada yang makan mengikuti tata cara orang Jepang asli, yakni menggunakan sumpit untuk makan dan punggung yang berdiri tegap. Mereka pasti dari keluarga tradisional seperti keluarga Uchiha, Nara, dan Hyuuga. Ada yang agak modern. Makan dengan table manner ala Barat menggunakan sendok dan garpu sebagai alat makan, seperti Sakura, Ino, Kiba, dan Lee.

Apapun alat makannya dan bagaimanapun cara mereka makan, mereka sama-sama melahap bekal mereka dalam keheningan. Suasananya benar-benar sunyi dan sepi, nyaris seperti di kuburan. Hanya suara detak jam di dinding yang jadi backsound mereka. Maklum mereka itu sedari kecil memang sudah dididik untuk tidak bersuara saat makan. Kata orang tua, itu tidak sopan.

Keheningan itu lalu terusik gara-gara suara bising yang dihasilkan dari pekikan seorang murid laki-laki dari arah belakang. Sontak kepala-kepala yang tadinya tertunduk menikmati bekalnya masing-masing kini terdongak, mencari si pelaku-suara-bising yang telah menodai kehikmatan acara makan siang mereka.

"NARUTO!" pekik Kiba. Matanya melotot lebar. Bibirnya mendesis. Iris coklatnya memantulkan rasa jijik yang amat sangat. "Ap-apaan kamu ini?" tegurnya.

"Apanya yang apa?" tanya Naruto balik dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Makanlah. Kau tak lihat?"

Grrrr... gumaman sumpah serapah nan lirih meluncur dengan indahnya dari bibir Kiba. "Aku juga tahu itu." raungnya geram. "Maksudku, kenapa kau makan pakai tangan?"

"Loh, memangnya kenapa kalau aku makan pakai tangan?"

"Jorok, tahu!" tukas Kiba taktis.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Semua orang juga tahu, kalau makan pakai tangan itu jorok. Kamu bisa sakit perut kalau makan pakai tangan. Masa yang begitu aja aku harus jelasin? Memangnya kau ini anak TK?"

"Aku sudah cuci tangan kok. Udah ku desinfektan. Jadi ini aman, higienis dan yang jelas lebih bersih dan lebih sehat daripada sendokmu,"

"Jangan bercanda!" tukas Kiba semakin geram.

"Sump.."

"Apa alasannya? Kenapa kau bilang tanganmu lebih bersih daripada sendok Kiba?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa terganggu ikut nimbrung.

"Ada tiga alasan. Pertama, aku yakin tanganku ini lebih bersih daripada sendok dan garpu karena aku sendiri yang membersihkan dan membasuhnya. Kedua, aku yakin tanganku ini lebih bersih karena aku seorang yang menggunakannya. Ini tak pernah dipinjam orang lain, sedangkan sendok itu sudah pernah dipakai oleh orang lain. Ketiga, aku yakin tanganku ini lebih bersih karena tak pernah jatuh dari tempatnya. Dan terakhir, diantara jari-jariku ini mengeluarkan enzim yang membantu"

"Oooo, gitu," ujar Sasuke dan Kiba kompak.

Sasuke dan Kiba saling bertukar pandang sebelum berpaling. Keduanya secara refleks lalu melirik alat makan mereka masing-masing, yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangan. Pandangan mereka pada alat makannya kini berbeda dengan yang sebelum dijelaskan Naruto.

Kiba jadi merasa tak yakin dengan higienitas sendoknya yang digunakannya makan. Sendok ini kan dicuci oleh ibunya yang tadi pagi mengaku kurang sehat. Bagaimana kalau saat mencucinya, ibunya bersin? Bakterinya beterbangan, dong trus menempel di sendok ini? hiiiy, tubuh Kiba bergidik ngeri.

Jangan-jangan karena merasa pusing ibunya menjatuhkan sendoknya ke bawah dan ibu lupa mencucinya kembali? Atau jangan-jangan sebelum dicuci, sendok ini digunakan Hana-nee yang sedang sakit flu parah dan ibu lupa membilasnya dengan cairan anti bakteri?

"Ukh," ringis Kiba meneguk air ludahnya susah payah. Wajahnya kini pucat pasi. Ia ngeri membayangkan berapa banyak bakteri yang masuk ke tubuhnya dengan perantara sendok ini.

Pikiran Sasuke lain lagi. Ia sih yakin sumpitnya bersih karena dibuat di pabrik dengan standar higienitas yang tinggi. Tapi, coba pikir! Berapa jumlah pohon yang hilang dari bumi ini dalam waktu sehari, untuk membuat sepasang sumpit yang hanya dipakai sekali ini? Hiiy, seram.

Keduanya kini meletakkan sumpit dan sendoknya di atas meja. Mereka lalu keluar kelas menuju toilet untuk cuci tangan. Tak lupa mereka menggunakan an**s, cairan pembunuh kuman dalam sekejab mata. Mereka memilih mengikuti Naruto, makan dengan tangan secara langsung dengan alasan yang berbeda.

 **T**

 **H**

 **E**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**


End file.
